One New Year's Wish
by gaaralover51141
Summary: On new year's eve there is a party and both twins make a wish. One drunk in the others arms, what will happen? Twincest, One-shot. please review! sorry for crummy summary..rated T just in case, IDK. sorry for the spelling mistakes!


"Zack, can you walk by yourself now?" Cody asked to his brother. "Uhhhh." he replied. Cody was carrying Zack up to their suite from the New Year's party. "You shouldn't have drank all that wine."

"Yeh, what-eva. You would of too if you weren't so afraid of alcohol." Cody rolled his eyes, "I'm not afraid of alcohol, I'm just not willing to get liver poisoning just to have a carefree night." he opened the door and tried to let go of Zack, who didn't.

"Still need my help to get to the room?" Zack nodded. Cody guided him to their room. _I don't know why I didn't just leave him down there. __**Because you love him so much.**_ Said the voice in the back of his head. _Yeah, don't remind me._ A few months ago Cody had figured out that he was gay, and not too long after that e found out that was in love with his brother. He would always be fantasying about Zack, once he had even had a sex dream about him and had to wake up to a cold shower. It was reasonable since Cody was sixteen with a lot of raging hormones. Cody opened their bedroom door and let go of Zack. Before he knew it he was on the floor with Zack on top of him.

"Zack! Get off!". Zack rose his face to look at Cody, their faces on inches away. Cody blushed at how close his brother was. Zack smiled

"Cody...." before Cody could say anything, Zack kissed Cody. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, but there was so much experience behind it, and something else Cody didn't quite know. _Now I know why so many girls like him. _When they parted Zack said something Cody would have never dreamed of,

"I love you Cody." and then he fell asleep next to Cody on the floor. Cody got up and put a blanket on his brother.

"I love you too Zack..." and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He looked at his reflection and thought of what had happen that night. The Tipton had a New Year's Eve party, and made the mistake of inviting him and Zack. There was only wine their and light beer, but Zack drank so much so fast that he got pretty drunk. _I wonder if Zack even knew what he did... or if he will even remember it._ He walked out to the patio and looked up at the stars. When the clock had struck midnight, they were suppose to make a wish for the new year. _I wonder what Zack wished for..._ Cody layed on the chair that was outside and watched the stars. It left like a long time until he fell asleep.

"Uhhh. Why does my head hurt so much?" Zack sat up and looked around. He was in his room on the floor. He tried to remember what had happened the night before couldn't seem to remember anything after he had made his New Year's wish. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 3:30 and the sun was yet to come out. He walked outside to the patio and saw that someone was one the chair. He walked up to the shadowy figure. When the moonlight hit it,, he saw that it was his brother. _With the light hitting him like that, he looks like an angel._ Then he remembered what happened. He had gotten drunk during the party and Cody had helped him up to the suite. His eyes wandered to Cody's soft pink lips, and remembered the incident, he had kissed Cody! Not only that but he had admitted his feelings for him. _Oh well_ he thought _might as well have just a little fun. _He leaned down and lightly kissed his brother's lips.

"Zack, are you still drunk?!" Zack's eyes widened, _Damn, why did he have to wake up!_ He looked at his brother, there were tears in his eyes.

"Cody,..I.."

"Why do you keep kissing me?! First last night when you were drunk and again now, are you still drunk or something!" tears were streaming down his face now. Why is he so sad? Zack thought. He took Cody and lifted him on to his lap.

"Cody I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Cody laid his head on Zack's shoulder and cried.

"No... it's just..*hiccup* that when you kissed me... I just... got my hopes up... but I know you just did it because you were drunk." he stopped crying and looked at Zack.

Zack smiled and his brother.

"Well, I was drunk last night, but... I'm not drunk any more." Cody looked at him with surprise, "What...? So wha..." before he could finish his sentence he was stopped by Zack's lips. He blushed once they separated.

"I did mean it though. I really do love you." Cody smiled. He seemed really happy at what Zack said. His wish had come true, Zack did love him.

"I love you too Zack." Zack smiled and looked up at the still stary sky. His wish had come true too, that he could be able to tell Cody he loved him, and for him to feel the same way. He held on to his brother "Best New Year's day ever." they smiled at each other. They laid there and fell asleep. And Zack new that the new year was going to be great as long as he had Cody with him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I own nothing but my imagination!**

**Please review if you liked it alot! Thank you!**


End file.
